


The Princess and the Hot Australian Guy

by Katelyn8467



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn8467/pseuds/Katelyn8467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. There are no other words needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Hot Australian Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, it's unashamed smut
> 
> This small excerpt is from a larger text with an actual background to it.
> 
> But let's face it... who doesn't want to think of this man doing these things to them hehehe
> 
> Story is Unbeta'd and completely fake. Or I wouldn't be sitting at my laptop making this stuff up... ;)

"I want you to hurt me" Chris stopped moving, his lips pressed against her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, spinning her around so he could see her face. She nodded as her cheeks flushed bright red. "What if you want me to stop?"

Kitty lifted her gaze and looked at him, smiling "If i want you to slow down but not stop what you're doing I'll say amber. If it's too much and I want you to stop I'll say red" He leant down and kissed her, sweeping her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked towards the wall and pressed her against it. He kissed her passionately, his hands gripping her arse cheeks as he held her up.

"Are you sure about this Kit?" Chris asked, peppering her face with kisses. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling at him.

"Yes I'm sure. I trust you" she replied, kissing him. He let her down on the floor, before wrapping his hand in her hair tightly and dragging her to her knees. He held her there as he took his cock in his other hand, stroking himself to full hardness.

"Open" he said, waiting for Kitty to do so before pushing the tip of his cock into her mouth. "You're going to take it all" he smiled as Kitty's eyes went wide "I know you've never done it properly but this is about what I want" Chris loosened his hand in her hair slightly, giving Kitty more room as she started to bob her head, taking a bit more of him each time. "Make it nice and wet for me" he sighed as she tried to take more of him and gagged. He tightened his grip in her hair again and cupped her jaw, tilting her head so her throat was straight, making it easier for her. He pressed forward slightly, pushing his cock into her throat until she gagged. "Relax your throat, or this is going to take all night". He pressed forward again, going slightly deeper every now and then until he was fully buried in her throat. Kitty struggled in his grasp, her breathing cut off before he pulled out enough for her to take a few breaths before pushing back in, this time Kitty managing to keep her gag  
reflex under control. He thrust a few more times before letting go of her throat, fisting both hands in to her hair he gripped her tighter, starting to fuck her throat. He looked down at her, tears running down her face. "Look at me princess" he groaned, watching her face as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, fresh tears falling as he thrust a little harder than he had been. "Keep your eyes open". He thrust a few more times before he started to come, pulling out so just the head of his cock was now in Kitty’s mouth. He stroked her cheek as she struggled to swallow it all, some of it dribbling from the corner of her mouth. He pulled out before swiping his come from her face with his finger, pushing it into her mouth "You missed a bit" he grinned as she sucked his finger clean, her eyes, which were almost black with lust never leaving his. He helped her up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead before he lifted her slightly and threw her on the bed.

Kitty laughed as she landed, pulling Chris with her as they landed in a pile, he kissed her, his fingers gently running down her sides.

"You're not going to able to speak, so I'm going to give you something to hold on to. If it's too much just drop it" Kitty swallowed as Chris leant up, urging her to turn over so she was kneeling on the bed on all fours. She felt the bed spring up as he got off it and heard him rummaging through his suitcase. He returned a few minutes later, stroking his hand up her back before he showed the ball gag to her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing him to put it in place and fasten it without struggling, before he picked up a few of his ties, blindfolding her with one and after prompting her to place her head on the pillow, tied her hands behind her back with another, placing a third in her hands balled up incase she wanted him to stop. She felt him move away from the bed and moved her hands to see if she could get free, but the ties were tight around her wrists. Kitty jumped and squealed into the gag as Chris brought his hand down sharply on her arse, hitting first one, then the other of her cheeks, watching as they turned pink.

"Don't try and struggle or it'll only hurt more" He grinned as he watched Kitty try and get out of the bonds again, one eyebrow raised slightly "Oh so you want to play that game do you?". He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the tie holding her wrists together, dragging her so she was across his lap, her head and legs dangling off either side. He ran his hand over her arse a few times, his other arm across her lower back to hold her steady as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"Little. Fucking. Pain. Slut" he growled, spanking each cheek in turn to punctuate his words. He stroked her gently again, before running his fingers over the almost non-existant marks that he had left previously with the cane. Kitty's breath hitched as he lifted his hand, waiting for him to spank her again but it didn't come. He stood up, unceremoniously dumping her on the bed before leaving it. Kitty jumped as she felt a cuff being wrapped and fastened around her thigh, just above her knee. Her mind raced as he parted her legs, placing the spreader bar between both knees before fastening the other cuff in place. He helped her get back onto her knees, her legs spread wide as he knelt on the bed behind her, rubbing his hands over her thighs and arse.

"God I can see how wet you are" he moaned, running two fingers up her wet slit before he pushed them into her. Kitty cried out, her moans muffled behind the gag as he leant over her, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back as he continued fingering her. "Look at you, you fucking slut. Your cunt is fucking dripping" he said into her ear, his teeth nipping at her skin as he pushed another finger into her, her moans turning into whimpers as he slowed his hand, his fingers gently stroking the sweet spot inside her. Chris felt her cunt tightening around his fingers "Don't you dare come". He reached around her with his other hand, finding her clit and pinching it a few times. Kitty's hips bucked as he assaulted her from both inside and out, her back arching as she felt herself almost falling over the edge. She screamed in frustration as Chris removed both of his hands quickly, not willing to give her any release yet.

"What's the matter princess? Something frustrating you? Maybe if you were a good girl you wouldn't be in this situation" Chris chided as he moved off the bed. Kitty brought her breathing under control as she heard him moving about, before she felt him kiss her gently on the back of the head. "Don't forget to drop the tie if it gets too much baby" he whispered into her ear, before moving away again. Kitty stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before she heard the cane whistle through the air a few seconds before pain exploded across the crease where her arse met her thighs, the spreader bar making it so the cane just touched the outer lips of her cunt. Chris waited until her breathing had calmed a little before raising his arm and bringing the crop down again, repeating this until Kitty had 10 perfectly straight lines across her arse, each spaced a few centimeters apart. Throwing the cane down he knelt on the bed behind her, pushing his hard cock into her until he was buried as deep as he could. He grabbed Kitty's arse, squeezing the abused flesh as he fucked her slowly and deeply, before letting go of her arse, grabbing her hips as he started to fuck her harder. She screamed behind the gag as his skin slapped against her already abused flesh. "Shut the fuck up" Chris growled as he dug his fingers into her hips, changing his angle slightly as he brushed against the soft spot inside her. Kitty immediately tightened around him, moaning around the gag in her mouth as she came, her back arched as he continued to fuck her. "I could never get enough of you like this" he moaned into her ear as he started to lose rhythm. He reached around quickly and stroked her clit a few times, staying buried inside her as he carried on stroking her until another orgasm was ripped from her again. "I'm going to come all over you" Chris moaned as he started thrusting again, fucking her as hard as he could before quickly pulling out, grabbing his cock and stroking himself to completion, his come splashing over Kitty's arse and against her cunt. He sat back on his ankles as he listened to Kitty sniffling behind the gag as best she could, her breathing  
broken as she sobbed.

"Fuck you look good like that" Chris sighed, grabbing his phone from the side and taking a few photographs of the welts that had raised on Kitty's arse, his come running over them, before throwing his phone back down on the bed. He uncuffed the spreader bar and untied her wrists, smiling when he noticed how hard she was still gripping the tie. He unfastened the blindfold and gag, before pulling them from her and letting them land on the floor with a thud. Kitty curled into a ball as Chris got off the bed and headed into the bathroom, filling the bath with hot water and bubbles. He returned to the bedroom ten minutes later to see Kitty still curled up. "Come on princess. Let's get you in the bath and washed up" Chris cooed as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.


End file.
